Somebody to Love
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Sequel to This Love, This Hate is Burning Me Away... 3 years after Ma and Jackie have died, Chelsea is trying to move on... but is someone still after her? Bobby Mercer/OC
1. Same Old Bobby

**Authors note: So while I was up all night trying to figure out what story to write next, Bobby wouldnt leave my mind. So I decided to get started on the sequel. It may be some time before updates are done with this one but I will try and make them happen as fast as I can. The first chapter is short but lots of info. I would like to thank ozlady80 for reviewing so much on my first story, and thank you to everyone else who has been there since the beginning. Please review. E****njoy. **

It had been three years since Ma died. It had been two years since Bobby screwed up again. I sat in between Ma's and Jackie's graves, and thought about Bobby. I had come here a lot to think and bitch about my life. No one was here, and I felt like I was really talking to Ma and Jackie.

We had all move out of Ma's house about 6 months after we were done fixing it up. Bobby and I had moved to a small apartment like the one I had before. Angel and Sofi moved to a small house by Jerry's. We couldn't afford a house and Bobby didn't want to. All was great for a couple of months before I found out that Bobby had been talking to one of his old flings. Not the casual conversation with an old lover but talking to her everyday for two weeks. He paid more attention to her. I didn't want to get in his way to be with her. I thought Bobby and I were fine but this showed me he was the same old Bobby. I didn't want to deal with it so I packed up and left. I wanted to leave before he did something that would hurt me even worse.

I now live in a smaller apartment then I had with Bobby and smaller then the one I had before Ma died. I couldn't afford anything bigger. A teacher's salary, I shit you not, is smaller than a waitresses. I had gotten a job at the elementary school I went to. I had also gotten a job for Angel there. He was the main PE teacher and coach for the majority of the sports. I was a history and art teacher. I enjoyed it so I didn't care all that much about the low salary. Plus I babysat for Jerry once in a while, he gave me some money here and there for it. I was around kids a lot.

Unfortunately, I was unable to move on. I mean I was over him but I was incapable of not thinking of him. I had tried to date but it just wasn't interested in anyone else. Everyone around me though knew that I wasn't over him. My friend and fellow teacher Emma had seen this. She knew somewhat of the story, she had also seen it on the news. Jerry and Angel knew because well they were my brothers too.

"I miss you both." I said kissing my hand and pressing it against the grave stone. I got up and walked to my car. It was time to go home.


	2. Fire

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy, busy, busy with school... Review and enjoy**

When I got home I was exhausted. It was the second day of three days of parent teacher conferences. I got ready to open the door to my apartment when my phone rang. It was Jerry.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Chelsea you might want to come down to Ma's house." he said in distress.

"Why?"

"Its on fire." as he said that I began to feel the same distress.

"I'll be there in five." I said hitting the end button. I opened my apartment and dropped all of my stuff from school and such then bolted out the door.

The way to Ma's house all I could think of was why burn it down? Something was fishy. It was the 26th of October. It was coming up on the reunion of that whole mess, next month. I slowly approached the house as I turned onto the street. Jerry was right it was up in flames. I parked the car and got out and ran to Jerry.

"Jer whats going on?" I said as he embraced me into a hug.

"Arson, some kids saw a couple of guys in black masks run over here. Next thing they knew it was up in flames." I stood there in anger.

"Who would do this? Why-?" I said shaking my head as I watched the house I had spent the most of my time in burn down.

"I dunno Chels, I don't know." he said wrapping an arm around me. We stood there for what seemed like hours and watched everything they knew turn to ash. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Did you call the others?" I asked, wiping the tear away.

"I called Angel he said he would be here shortly. I called Bobby but there was no answer so I left a message." he said as Angel pulled up. He ran to where we were and had a similar conversation with Jerry, like I just had with him.

Angel came to my other side, we huddled together and just watched the firefighters battle the fire, hopelessly.

"I gotta go." I said after a while. There was no use standing there watching it burn to the ground. We said our good byes and I drove home. When I parked my car in its designated parking spot, and I broke down. This was all too much, these past 3 years had been too much. Ma, Jackie, Green, Bobby, school... it had been to much. I was going to look like a 60 year old by the time I was 40.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and rubbed my face with my hands. I had to stop living in the past and live in the now.

I was a teacher at a school for Christ sake. Ya, I was single and everyone I knew wasn't. But still I was happy... right?

With that thought I got out of my car walked up to my apartment on the 3 floor and passed out on my bed.


	3. Morning Talks

I woke up the next morning at 6 am, thinking _Thank God its Friday!!! _I got up and walked to my bathroom and washed my face. I looked up at my reflection. My eyes looked as though they hadn't slept for days. They were all puffy from crying. I sighed and walked to my kitchen and popped a bagel in the toaster and walked back into the bathroom. I put on some mascara and eyeliner, and threw my hair in a ponytail. My bangs stayed down making my eyes look darker and less baggy. I walked into my room and put on tan cargo pants, 3 quarter sleeve red shirt. I walked back to the kitchen, put cream cheese on my bagel, and left to go teach.

This is how my life went. Everyday it was the same thing. Even though yesterday was somewhat different, I couldn't let it disrupt my routine. It seemed like I used up all the action and drama I would get in my life. I showed up to the school a half an hour before class everyday. I had my cigarette before went into the building. The last taste of nicotine before dealing with 30 kids was a life saver. After my cigarette I walked into the school and opened my door. Turned on the light, walked in, put my bag on my desk and started everything up.

"Hey Chels." Emma said as she poked her head in my class.

"Hey Em." I said.

"How are you?"

"Fuckin' happy its Friday." I said. Emma and I had gotten close. She was my first real girlfriend since Camille and Sofi, that was in elementary school though.

"Ya tell me about it. Wanna get a drink tonight?"

"Hell I'm gonna start drinking as soon as the last parent leaves." I said.

"You don't still have your stash do you?" she asked. To respond I tapped a drawer she knew I kept locked. "Chelsea you can get fired for that! For even having it on campus."

"Ya I know, but I should have never been hired in the first place." I had told her about my past. The people I had hurt, my mischief with the Mercers, and Bobby.

"Good point." she said nodding.

"Good point, what?" Angel said as he walked in. This was how it went usually. We would meet in my class room and talk before school started.

"The fact we got hired." I said.

"Ha! Ya that was a miracle." he said. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"So I uh heard from Bobby, he called me and Jerry last night." he said breaking the silence. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Its not going to take another traumatic event to get us together again. We tried it twice and it didn't work."

"Because one of you freak out about the other, every time you are together for more than a month." he said slightly raising his voice.

"Wait hold on! What traumatic event? What are you guys talking about?" Emma said.

"That fire on the news last night was the old Mercer residence." I said folding my arms and sitting on my desk.

"Oh." she said.

"Bobby thinks it means something." he said.

"So?"

"So I think he's right."

"And I think he is full of bullshit, so maybe neither one of us are right?" I said in a mock tone. I wasn't getting dragged into this.

"Chels?"

"What Angel?"

"He may be on to something."

"Angel I don't care. I am sick and tired of doing this shit. I have a new life and I intend on keeping it the way it is." I said calmly.

"OK" he said as kids from no where started to come in. Emma had left sometime during out little argument. We stared at each other. I moved first towards him, smiling, and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Angel. We will be fine." I said as he embraced me. The smile was instantly erased from my face as I said those words. Last time I said them within hours Jackie died and I had ended up in a coma.

"Right." he said, squeezed me for the last bit of hug and let go. "I better get to class before they riot." he said before the bell rang.

"You better run." I said with a smile as he bolted down the hall. I walked back into the class room.

"OK guys who wants to learn about a guy named Washington?" I said to the thirty some odd kids in the classroom. They all cheered in one way or another.


	4. Barium

**I know the chapters are short but I have to have them be so... Review and Enjoy **

At lunch time I walked into the break room, lunch room, teachers lounge, whatever they called it. I sat down by the window and propped it open, letting a blast of cool air come through, and lit up a cigarette. None of the other teachers really got along with me. I didn't really give a shit. So when they sat there and shook their heads at me it didn't even phase me. Emma walked in and rolled her eyes at the sight of me by the window.

"What?" I said with a surprised look with the cigarette between my teeth. She just shook her head in amusement.

"Nothing." she said as she sat down by me and unpacked her lunch. "So how many kids do you have left today?"

At our school the students were scheduled a time to come in for parent teacher conferences. You could cancel and move around but if you canceled that meant more time for me.

"I have three, I think maybe four kids left. You?" I asked.

"Six, you lucky bitch." she said.

"Not really they are all the worst kids in my class. Especially- "

"Barium..." she finished my sentence for me. I truly hated this kid. He was mommy boy, got away with everything. The mother actually believed that he didn't bring a lighter to school and burned his homework on his desk... he was the only one with a lighter and still had it on him.

"Ya, I cant wait to see her!" I said with sarcasm.

"Ya I bet." she said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Angel came in shortly after that and we talked about kids, their parents, and how the education system was going to shit. In the lounge it seriously was like high school seating wise. Angel, Emma, and I were squared off in the corner and the other teacher based off of either marital status or age seated in other areas. I don't blame them though. 2 out of the 3 people sitting at this table were Mercers... well one was, the other one was basically one.

Angel usually went to get lunch with Sofi, so the fact he was here was amazing.

"So Angel, what do you talk to the parents about for parent teacher conference?" Emma asked. She was always giving him shit about being a PE teacher. I think she would have been perfect for Jackie... but whats the use of saying it.

"Well to be honest, nothing. For some kids its really pointless for them to come to it but for others.... I can tell their parents they fat and lazy." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Chels how many brats do you have left?" he said taking a bite of whatever he was eating, I didn't want to know, and taking a drink.

"Three I think." I said "But they are the worst kids in the class. One of them is Berry Barium." As soon as I said the last name he started to choke on his drink.

"Barium?" he said after he composed himself.

"Ya why you know that little brat and his dumb ass of a mom?" I said earning a laugh from Emma.

"No, thought I did though." he said, I could tell he was lying.

"Angel?" I said in a stern voice. He knew that voice it was the voice of tell me now or Ill beat you.

"Its nothing Chels." he said.

"Whatever." I said.

* * *

After lunch we went back to our classes to teach, then got ready for Parent teacher conferences.

* * *

"Goodbye Ms. Anderson. Your daughter truly does have some talent in art." I said handing her some of her daughters paintings as she left. I walked back to my desk and got ready for Barium and her evil spawn of Satan. Barry was sitting in his desk coloring. _Probably something horrific and demonic. _I thought as I glanced over at him.

"No really baby it will only take a minute." I heard Ms. Barium. From what I knew she was working a waitress job, was going threw a divorce, and trying to raise her brat of hers. I felt pity on her but she was the one who got pregnant. She was a year or two younger than me. Getting unintentionally pregnant in this day of age was pretty hard to do, yet it still happens. I got up and walked to the door to greet her. I got to the door to find her making out with her boy toy of the week. Every time I saw her she had a new guy. I cleared my throat and they broke apart. I instantly regretted it. I stood in the door way trying not to look as surprised as I was and failing miserably. It was Bobby.


	5. Bobby

We stood there in shock.

"Hello Ms. Rivers." Ms. Barium said holding out her hand for me to shake it. I just stood there looking at Bobby and he just looked at me back. My heart burst into a million pieces. There's nothing like seeing your first and only love you've ever really had sucking face with another woman. This is why I left him before he would do something. So I wouldn't have to face it.

"Sorry Ms. Barium, I have to leave... Now!" I said when I got out if my staring contest. I walked back into my classroom and got my things while Ms. Barium got her son.

"Chels, don't leave because of me." he said.

"Haven't heard that one before." I said aloud.

"Hey Chels-" Angel said smiling and walking into the room. As soon as he saw Bobby his smile faded.

"Damn you Angel. You knew and you didn't tell me at lunch!" I said raising my voice, and walking towards them. "Move!" I said they didn't comply.

"I didn't know he would be stupid enough to come!" Angel said. I was about to say something but Bobby bet me to it.

"Cant we just talk? Or better yet you and Anna talk?" Bobby said.

"Anna?" I said. Glaring at Bobby. "You know what move the hell out of my way now before I hit you!" Bobby still didn't comply. I balled my hand and decked him. He grabbed my hand as it went down so I kicked him where the sun don't shine. I was not in the mood for him at all.

"Chelsea!" Angel said, as I got away from them and ran to my car. Tears started blurring my vision, making it hard to see. I could faintly hear footsteps behind me, I reached my car and the steps came closer, I looked to my side and saw Angel.

"Chelsea."

"What Angel?"

"I know its hard-"

"No you don't know, you don't know the half of it Angel." I said letting the tears fall. "I have never been this easy to break, Never! And now because of that asshole anytime I see of think of him my heart bursts into a million pieces. I have never been this vulnerable. I feel like such a girl!"

"I don't think your that vulnerable. You just took down Bobby. And you are a girl so its OK." he said I rolled my eyes.

"Not physically you dumb ass mentally."

"Oh." was all he said.

"Excuse me I have a long date with Jack Daniels I really don't want to miss it." I said with some venom... not towards Angel but towards the man that was stumbling out of the building in my side vision. I got into my car.

"Chelsea, please don't-"

"That's all I've done Angel. I forget about him when I drink so that's what I do." I said and put the car in drive. I could see Bobby coming from my side mirror. I slammed on the gas and left my two brothers standing there.


	6. Bar Trouble

**Sorry its taken me so long to update! All of my friends came down for the weekend. Anywho thanks for the reviews I love them, keep them coming. Sorry the chapters are kind of short but I am trying to upload many at a time so its not that bad. Please review!!!**

I drove to my place and ran into the building. I unlocked my door and ran to the bathroom and looked at my bleeding mascara. I washed my face.

"That asshole is not going to ruin my night!" I said to myself, and walked into my room. I but on a black tube top and some tight pants, not skinny jeans, just tight jeans. I called Emma.

"Hey Em I'm on my way."

"Are you OK Angel told me what happened."

"I'm perfectly fine." I said reassuring myself more than her.

"OK if you say so. Anthony is going to come with us if that's alright?" Anthony was Emma's best guy friend. He was basically our body guard whenever we went anywhere.

"Ya that's cool. See ya in a minute Em." I said starting my car and getting onto the road towards the bar.

* * *

We had been doing Whiskey shots for about a half an hour now and I was very close to being very drunk. I had planned on getting shitfaced.

"Em, we should dance on the tables."I said laughing and slurring my words. Everything was a haze, Em hadn't drank as much as me but she was still as wild as I was.

"Ha, OK help me up." she said as she grabbed my shoulder and balanced herself onto the table. I followed shortly after.

"Chelsea, get off the tables." It was my dear old friend Johnny the bar tender.

"Johnny turn up the music!" I yelled. The problem was he knew me well enough not to argue when I'm drunk. So he complied.

Back in Black by AC/DC was playing. I never thought you could dance to this song until now. Emma and I danced all sexy, people would have gotten this bar mixed up with a strip club if we had less clothes on. We were both laughing are asses off, we were really drunk by now. The majority of the men were hollering, whistling and saying things I couldn't really understand. We were starting to draw a crowd. As the song was coming to a close we called for more shots. I could see Johnny out of the corner of my eye shaking his head in either awe or disapproval. My guess a bit of both. I had never been this drunk in public without the boys. I love rock n' roll by Joan Jett filled the speakers of the small Detroit bar. This seemed to rile everyone up including Em and I. I was getting more and more disoriented by the minute. I was having fun and not thinking of Bobby, that's all that mattered. About half way trough the song I heard some commotion. I closed my eyes to get rid of the dizzy spell that dared to make me fall. Right before I opened my eyes I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me down. My eyes shot open as I fell into two arms who were steadying me and helping me stand up. I looked up into this person and I instantly was pissed. It was Bobby.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said slurring at him.

"I came to get a beer, ya know its a free fucking world." he was as pissed as I was, or at least he thought.

"Let me go!" I said daring him to say other wise. He didn't comply. I yanked my arms from his and fell over. The world was spinning.

"Whoa!" he said grabbing for me. I hit the floor. I looked up at Bobby like a sad puppy.

"Why cant you just leave me alone?" I said.

"Because your going to get yourself killed if I don't."

"Whats it to you? Huh Bobby?" I said making my way up to stand. The crowd had dispersed and Emma and Anthony were gone.

"Whats it to me? I still love you Chels! I always will."

"Ya that explains to me why you were paying so much to your ex girlfriend when we were going out. Wasn't she a hooker? What am I suppose to think you asshole?"

"She's not a hooker, shes a stripper."

"Whats the fucking difference!" the mixture of alcohol and adrenaline was running through my body. I couldn't tell if I was sober or drunk.

"Huh? Explain that to me Bobby? What would you think if I talked to one of my old boyfriends while we were going out? You took her to a fucking hockey game on Valentines Day while I was stuck at home with the flu! Who the fuck does that Bobby!! huh?"

"So that's why you broke up with me?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, you dumb fuck!" I said. He just laughed at me.

"Dumb fuck?"

"Ya leave me alone!" I said walking out the door. There was a cab probably waiting for someone else. I ran to it swaying back in forth in the process. I reached it and got in.

"Hey lady this cab isn't for you."

"I'll tip you 40% just get me the fuck out of here." I said. This night was ruined because of him. The cabby drove off towards the directions I gave him. When I got to my place it took a good 5 tries before I got the key in the lock. I stumbled into the apartment and crashed on the couch passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. Saturday's are the Worst

I woke up with the very familiar pounding in my head that I was getting so accustomed to. I had been drinking a lot, not as much when he left me the first time, but some people would say I was an alcoholic. I wasn't, I would have the occasional drunken night like last night but mostly one alcoholic drink a day. Not enough to do anything to me but enough to make me feel at ease with the world. I tried getting up and was hit with a massive dizzy spell. I groaned in agony, and fell back into the couch. At least it was quiet. As soon as I thought it my phone rang. I groaned in pain and grabbed for it on my coffee table. I found the cold stupid ringing electronic and answered it.

"Hello?" I said half asleep still.

"That bad huh?" it was Emma. She sounded like nothing went on last night, at least drinking wise.

"Well I did drink a hell of a lot more than you did."

"Ya, good point."

"Where did you go last night? Did you make it home OK?" I asked .

"Ya Anthony took me back home and slept on my couch in case I got sick. I love that man." I laughed. To anyone who didn't know them it looked like they were a couple. They called each other cute little nicknames and he protected her from everything, but there was no attraction, no romantic feelings. They were just two best friends. He reminded me of the guys, well with the exception of Bobby, at least at times.

"Ya he is a real sweetie." I said.

"Did you get home OK? Why was Bobby there?"

"Ya, I stole someones cab ride. I think someone called him. Probably Johnny." I said I had figured this out within seconds but it was probably true. Johnny was almost like the brothers with me. Not to the point of bashing peoples heads in for looking at me the wrong way but close enough.

"Ya that makes sense."

"Ya, well I have to go clean my apartment I think I may have tripped over things." I said looking at my apartment. It was messy and I had tripped over a couple of things on my way in last night.

"Ya, OK Hun I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye." I said and shut the phone. I forced myself into a sitting position and got up. I walked to the kitchen and made a bagel and coffee, and got ready to clean the place since I had been putting it off for a good 3 weeks.

* * *

I had finished cleaning. It was about 6 o clock. I was sitting in my living room and was staring blankly at the news flashing across the screen. I was thinking about Bobby. Why did I still love him. He was my first love, he was my only real love. But he wasn't the best guy. He was a hothead who never really used his brain in really important situations, or ones that mattered.

My stomach started to grumble. I got up and put some water on the stove to make pasta. As it started to boil I added the pasta and poured a can of tomato sauce and paste into another pan to heat it up. I added random spices. I did all of this like a robot. My mind was somewhere else, it felt like someone was controlling my body. I was numb. Stupid Bobby, I had never been this weak. I really thought we would be together and things would be different but people don't change. I put my pasta and sauce in a bowl and sat down at my kitchen table. I ate the same way I had cooked. Bobby was my weakness. My only real one too. I would do anything for him. At least that's how it used to be. He pissed me off as much as I loved him. I washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and walked back into the living room.

* * *

A half an hour later I was sitting on my couch in the living room with a half empty bottle of Jack and 4 cigarettes left in my last pack, with one hanging out of my mouth. Silent tears ran down my face. In my drunken state I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jer."

"You OK Chels?" he said sounding panicked. I took a puff of the cigarette and let it out with a sigh.

"Ya, I just don't know what to do anymore." I took a swig of Jack.

"Angel told me. Chelsea are you drinking? Bobby called last night and told me about the bar thing." I just laughed.

"Oh really? Well guess what Jerry I'm a grown ass woman! I can take care of myself."

"Ya I can tell. Chelsea its 7 pm and your drunk or at least on your way there. You need help."

"I do not!" I said somewhat yelling into the phone. With a frustrated groan I slammed it down into the receiver. I knew I was a mess, but I wasn't this way this often. I grabbed the bottle and walked unsteady into the kitchen and threw it in the sink. It shattered into a thousand pieces. I walked into my bed room and passed out.


	8. Death of a Car

**Really short but really important..... **

I woke up once again with a headache. I vowed this weekend was the last I drank this much. As I was thinking of that I remembered my conversation with Jerry. I felt horrible, he was just being Jerry. I would call him soon. I had to take a shower first. I walked into the bathroom and stripped turning on the water and waiting for the warmth to envelope me.

* * *

I got out and got dressed. I looked outside for the first time and it was pouring rain outside. I sighed a fantastic, grabbed my purse and phone and dialed Jerry's number. I had to do my Sunday grocery shopping. I was locking my door up when Jerry answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jer."

"Hey Chelsea."

"I'm sorry for last night. I am going to cut down on my drinking I just need to get my head straight."

"Chels, its fine. You do though. Do you think talking to Bobby in a nice even calming tone would work?"

"Probably not Jer. He is the main reason why I am drinking." I said as I got to the main level of the apartment complex. I walked out into the rain.

"Ya but what if we were there?"

"It could work I guess."

"OK, because I was thinking--" that's all I heard Jerry say as I looked at my car.

Sometime in the night someone had come by and smashed every window and light. There were bullet holes littering the sides of it.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelled.

"What?" Jer said into the phone.

"Someone shot up my fucking car." I looked inside. They had stole everything that was worth stealing. Mostly clothes. "The entire inside is drenched with rain!" I said.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Ya I just need to go to the grocery store." I said.

"OK I'll see what I can do, stay there."

"OK thanks Jerry." I said looking into my car more, I found a bullet casing.

"Ya no problem, be safe."

"OK Jer."

"Love ya Bye."

"Love ya too Bye" I said hanging up. I looked at the bullet casing. Maybe Bobby was right. Maybe someone still wanted me dead.


	9. Shopping and the Truth of the Matter

After I got off the phone with Jerry I called the towing company, my insurance company, and Emma.

Emma told me she couldn't give me a ride tomorrow, something in the way of Anthony being sick and having to take him to the Doc cause he couldn't drive. Something like that. I'll just have to ask Angel tonight at dinner. Every Sunday we would meet at Jerry's house for dinner, unless said otherwise. A car pulled up as the tow truck was leaving with my shot up car. The man in the car got out and watched my car go away. It was Bobby.

"Jesus Christ." I said aloud. He looked over at me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes Bobby obviously I wasn't in the damn car or I would be dead." I said and thought _why Jerry why?! _I walked to the passengers side and got in. I was soaking wet from standing in the rain and talking to the tow truck guy... Sam I believe.

"Did Angel tell you--" I cut him off.

"Ya, and I now believe you. I found this bullet casing. What gun does it belong to?" I said holding the bullet casing and handing it to him. _You've got to be strong Chels. If someone is trying to kill you, you will need to be around Bobby... a lot more. _

"It looks like an M16." he said. "How did you not hear this gun go off?" he said looking up at me. I looked out the window. He knew he just wanted me to tell him.

"I need to go to the grocery store." I said trying to change the subject. We drove in silence. We finally got there he turned off the car and turned to me. I just got out of the car and started to walk to the store. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"Chels, you walk to fast." he said out of breath.

"and they say I need to quit smoking." I said rolling my eyes. We walked around the store not saying much. I asked him to get a couple things I couldn't reach. We were standing in the check out line. We stood there again in silence. It was my turn to get checked out.

"And can I get a carton of Marlboro lights please." I asked the cashier.

"Why do you smoke?" Bobby said. In the past I only smoke under stressful situations. Usually a pack a year. When Jackie and Ma died I became a regular smoker.

"Because Jackie and Ma were releases, now these are." I said. It was true, I would go to Jackie and Ma and bitch about everything. But now they were gone. He just nodded.

"That will be $120." the cashier said. I handed her the money and grabbed my groceries and walked out with Bobby behind me. I put the groceries in the back and sat in the front.

"Are we going to talk?" Bobby asked putting the car in drive.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Bobby I don't want to."

"Whatever."

"Fine answer me this question carefully, and truthfully. Did you sleep with her?" I asked him. He stopped the car and looked at me.

"When you left and said we were over I did."

"THAT NIGHT!" I said more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, we were over."

"At least you told the truth." I said.

"Huh?"

"I saw you two in the living room. Doesn't make it better though."

"Doesn't make what better."

"The fact you got over me that fast."

"I didn't."

"I didn't have sex for 6 months after us. You had sex 6 minutes after us. Was she like lurking in the fucking bushes or something?"

"No you obviously were though."

"I came back to apologize and say I over reacted. Why do you think I've been such a fucking bitch to you!"

"Oh!"

"Oh, is right." I said as he pulled into the complex. I grabbed my sacs from the back and turned around to face him.

"I could still be your girlfriend if you hadn't of fucked that whore. Maybe someone wouldn't be trying to kill me. Maybe I wouldn't be a borderline alcoholic. You broke my heart for the last time Bobby Mercer."I said as I shut the door and walked into my apartment.


	10. Careful On Whose Hearts You Break

I put my groceries away and got ready for Jerry's. I called a cab, I didn't want a repeat of earlier that day. The cab arrived and I got in, and went to Jerry's.

* * *

I let myself in and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Camille"

"Hey Chels"she said as I put my jacket on the chair I sat at.

"Auntie Chelsea!" Amelia and Daniela said running towards me.

"Hey guys!" I said embracing them.

"Can I help with anything?" I said to Camille.

"Ya stir this." she said and let the pot she was stirring.

"It smells great." I said. It was almost time for dinner. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I walked towards the door. It was Angel and Sofi.

"Hey guys!" I said as they walked in. I gave Sofi a hug then Angel.

"Angel, can you give me a ride tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ya, Why?"

"Jer and Bobby didn't tell you?" he shook his head. "My car got shot up last night."

"Aye you OK?" Sofi said.

"Ya I'm fine, just car less. Bobby said they probably used a M16." Angel nodded.

"Anyway."I said walking in and letting them walk in.

"Just in time dinners ready." Camille said. Jerry came out of the hallway.

"There is my traitor brother." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean traitor?" he said pausing.

"You called Bobby to come get me." I said embracing him into a hug.

"Well?"

"Well, he knows why I hate him so." I said. The boys knew a little bit. Sofi and Camille knew it all.

"Oh"

"Ya, is he coming?"

"I don't know." We all sat down out our designated areas.

"I have an announcement." Sofi said. We all looked at her.

"I'm pregnant!" she said.

"HAHA!" I said and laughed and looked at Camille. "You owe me $20!" Everyone looked at us.

"You bet on when we would get pregnant?" Angel said.

"Yes, and I won." I said. "Congratulations Guys." I said a little more heartfelt.

"So you going to get married?" Jerry asked. They looked at each other.

"Maybe." Angel said.

"Maybe, my ass Angel! We are getting married before the baby comes." she said. He looked like he was going to say something in rebuttal to it but she interrupted with Spanish curses.

"Good one Jer." I said. Through Angel's and Sofi's yelling no one heard the front door close. I looked up and saw Bobby.

"Bye guys" I said getting up and getting my jacket on.

"What?" Jer said and turned around.

"Don't leave because of me Chels, cant we be a civilized family again." Bobby said.

"We never were Bobby. Bye guys Congratulations again Sofi." I said.

"Chels how are you going to get home?" Angel asked.

"I'll walk!" I said shutting the door behind me. Thank god the rain had let up. I zipped my jacket up all the way.

About half way home I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder. There were three guys.

"Fucking Great." I said under my breath.

"Hey cutie!" one of them said. I turned around, feeling stupid and sarcastic. I was fed up with everything.

"Hey, you guys the ones out to kill me or what?" I said. I had, had it.

"As a matter of fact we are." said a guy as he came into view. I immediately regretted everything I had done the previous seconds before. The guy looked like Fowler.

"Fowler?" I asked.

"More like his younger brother. Here is the funny story." he said motioning towards the guys. They walked towards me. I kicked one and punched the other. They were much stronger than me though, they pinned me against the wall.

"Don't struggle honey. We aren't going to kill you tonight. We want Bobby and your other brothers to see." he said with Fowler's smirk.

"See, my brother wasn't strong enough for prison life. He was killed within the first year there. But here is the punchline I was hired to kill you. I'm not after you because of your affiliations with my brother, although it is a bonus. I was hired by a woman." I looked at him really confused.

"Ah, I understand that look. I was hired by Francesca Spiller." He said. It took me a moment then I remembered the name.

"Oh fuck, why the hell is she after me? I didn't do shit to her. It should be the other way around." I said, that name had haunted me off and on for the last couple of years. I had forgotten it within the last couple of months. That was the name of the stripper Bobby dated. I struggled against the two guys holding me.

"Bobby broke her heart, so she wants to break Bobby's." he said.

_Goddammit Bobby!! _I screamed in my head.

"So whats the point in this fucked up meeting?" I said. Fowler's brother hit me in the side. I groaned in pain. When I saw his hand he had on brass knuckles.

"So you know your being hunted." he punched my side again.

"So you can tell Bobby." he punched again. I felt one of my ribs give way and break. I screamed in pain.

"So Bobby can try and save you and fail miserably." he said and grabbed my drooping head by my hair. I winced in pain. He looked me in the eyes.

"So he can watch you fade away as you die in his arms." he said and punched me in the stomach. The other guys dropped me. They all walked away and left me laying on the ground in to much pain to move.


	11. Hospitals Cause Love and Hate

_Fuck, I need to go to the hospital. _I thought. I forced myself to sit up against the building behind me. With my slightly less injured side I fished around for my phone in my pocket. I found it and called Angel.

"Hey Chels." he said.

"Hey Angel, don't panic. OK? Are you still with everyone?" I said gasping in pain. Breathing hurt, talking killed.

"Ya."

"I need you to take me to the hospital, I need you to do this discretely."

"OK" he said. I could hear him faintly talking to everyone.

"Hey guys sorry I have to go." he said.

"Why?" Sofi whined.

"I'll see you at the house baby."

"How am I suppose to get home Angel?" Sofi asked, he voice fading away.

"I'll call you a cab baby." he yelled back. I heard a door close and then a heard car start. "Tell me everything."

I told Angel about everything. The night I saw Bobby and Francesca, how he broke her heart, how she hired Fowler's brother to kill me.

Minutes later I saw his car. He got out and ran to me.

"Hey Angel, long time no see." I said squinting in pain.

"Which side hurts less." he said kneeling down to my level.

"Left"

"K" he said and put his arm under my left arm and lifted me up. I involuntary screamed in pain. He helped me to he car and put me inside. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, we talked on the way there.

"Bobby really fucked up didn't he?" I said.

"I dont understand how a stripper could have so much 'power'."

"Don't you recognize the last name?" I asked looking at him.

"No."

"Someone in her family is one of the big crime bosses of Jersey." I said.

"Oh fuck." he said.

"Ya that's what I said. We are fucked Angel."

"We will figure out something." he said with doubt in his voice. We were tough but nothing compared to the Mafia. We truly were fucked.

He parked in the Emergency parking and came to my side. He scooped me up in his arms and took me in.

"Hey, I need some help!" he said. A nurse ran over.

"Whats wrong?" the nurse asked.

"She called me from an alleyway. She was beaten."

"And who are you?" the nurse asked him with a questioning glare.

"He's my brother, please the longer he holds me the more it hurts. The guys who did this hit my ribs. I think some are broken." I said wincing in between words. Angel was trying not to put pressure on my wounds but it wasn't working. He put me down and stood me up. The nurse lifted my shirt.

"Oh My God!" she said. I looked down my entire side was purple.

"Ya, no shit lets get something done about it huh?" I said. I was in pain and she wanted me to stand there.

"Ya lets go get some x-ray's." she said getting a wheel chair.

"Thanks Angel." I said.

"I'm gonna call everyone." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you have to" I said. I didn't want to argue. "But Angel dont tell them all of it. Especially the whole Bobby part, just tell them I got mugged OK?"

"Chelsea."

"Please Angel"

"OK." he said as I was wheeled away.

* * *

I was waiting in a patients room, after my x-rays. They had me lay down because that was the most comfortable position for me. I was about to doze off when Angel walked in. Everyone followed behind.

"Jesus Chelsea!" Bobby said as he ran to my side.

"Hi to you too." I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Jerry asked.

"I was mugged my 3 guys." I said looking at Angel.

"Really?" Jerry said.

"Bullshit What did they take?" Bobby said. This would take skill he always knew when I was lying.

"Nothing because I fought them off. I was to feisty to deal with. Wasn't worth it." I said. He didn't believe me.

"Hey Guys can you give Bobby and I a minute?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"I cant kill him, plus if I hurt him we are in a hospital." I said trying to reassure them. They shook their heads and left.

"Bobby." I said looking at him. "I need you to do something for me." He looked at me like I was nuts, similar to how everyone else just looked at me.

"You need to leave me alone. You need to not see me or talk to me ever again." I said. He gave me a look before he started.

"What the fuck Chels?"

"Please Bobby."

"Someone is out their trying to kill you and you want me to stay away?"

"Yes Bobby. Please."

"I dont fucking believe this."

"If you dont leave me alone Bobby they are going to kill me."

"Who's they?" Shit I slipped now he knew I was lying. He was going to figure it out.

"Please Bobby, please." I said with tears going down my face. I may have hated him but saying those words broke my heart. I loved him I always would. He looked at me with the same pained expression I was giving him.

"I lost my mother and my brother, I am not going to loose the love of my life."

"Really? With that love of my life shit?" I said. "Bobby, if you really did love me you wouldn't have fucked Francesca on my couch."

"So now we are back to names with her?" he said. "Whore didn't suit her anymore?"

"Oh you have no idea how much I want to kick you in the nuts right now. She still is a fucking whore. She is the biggest one I know." he was trying to make me crack I knew it.

"Then why not call her that!"

"Cause its personal now, asshole!"

"What do you mean by personal?"

"She trying to fucking kill me!!!" I screamed back, winced in pain and covered my mouth out of shock from the pain and the fact I cracked.

"Now we are getting somewhere." he said. "Why is she trying to kill you?"

"Please Bobby just leave me alone." I said not looking at him.

"Chelsea."

"Please." I looked up at him. Tears were running down my face. "Please just leave me alone." with that he walked to the door.

"Chels, you know I still love you right?" more tears ran down my face. I nodded as he looked back. He turned the knob and walked out.

"I still love you too." he stopped in the doorway and kept going. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Angel came in.

"Hey so while Bobby was in here the Doc told me that you can go home when your ready. You have 2 broken ribs, one cracked, and a shit load of bruises."

"Ya I'm ready lets get the hell out of here." I said he came over and helped me up and into a wheel chair.

"Where's Jer?" I asked.

"Camille and him went home. Long week ahead."

"Fuck there's school tomorrow."

"You can call in sick ya know?"

"I hate calling in sick the substitute always fucks up and goes off my instructions."

"Hey, I was your sub once."

"And you sucked sweetheart. Don't worry though I still love you." I said looking up at him while he pushed me in the wheelchair.

* * *

Angel helped me into my apartment after I insisted I would be fine. He was going to pick me up in the morning for work. I sat there in my kitchen smoking my long awaited cigarette. I decided to write a letter to each brother, just in case something happened.


	12. Saying Good Bye

**Review and Enjoy!!!**

The next morning I woke up and crawled out of bed. There was a knock at my door. _Great who could this be? _I thought. I looked at the clock it was 2am. I answered it. I rolled my eyes and walked into my apartment letting the man in.

"Do you not understand English?" I asked.

"Apparently not." Bobby replied.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Chelsea, come on cant you forgive?"

"Ya I can" I said "but do I want to?" I said as he walked closer to me.

"What do you want to do?" he said. I thought about things over for a minute. Everything that was going on. If I was going to be killed should I make amends with the right people?

"I want to forgive you but I don't know if I can." I said. He walked closer to me. I had lied to him earlier. I hadn't had sex since we broke up. There was no one. I had dated plenty but none of them got past the third date. He leaned in and I pressed my head against his, and he kissed me. He went to hug my body to take off my shirt when I stopped him.

"Bobby-"

"Come on Chels."

"OK" I said as he lifted my shirt over my head. I winced in pain.

"Oh my god!" he said at the sight of my purple side.

"Ya I know. I didn't wrap it cause that actually hurts more." I said. He started to look uncertain. "It's OK Bobby, I'll just be on top." I said walking into my bedroom. He took off his jacket and followed me into my room.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in Bobby's arms. Even in his sleep he was favoring my side. He was still passed out, I looked at him. He looked exactly the same as he did when I woke up in his arms three years ago his hair was threatening to come onto his face. He had some stubble growing. His shirtless body practically perfect. These where the moments I lived for. These where the moments where I remembered how much I loved this man and why. I loved him because beneath all of the hardened outer shell he was a total sweetheart. He never showed it to anyone. Just to me. I felt a tear go down the corner of my eye.

"Morning Beautiful." he said without even opening his eyes.

"how'd you know I was awake?" I asked and he opened his eyes.

"You were doing that creepy thing where you look at me while I sleep."

"Ya, I was." I said with a smile. He noticed the tear.

"Why you crying?"

"I'm just scared Bobby." I said as he gently pulled me closer to him.

"Everything will be alright." I wanted to groan at those words, instead more tears fell down. Angel and I were the only ones who knew how royally fucked we were, and it was going to stay that way.

"Sorry Baby but I have to get up and go teach." I said getting up. That was when reality hit me. I had to tell Bobby again to stay away from me for our sakes.

"Bobby," I said turning towards him. "I love you, but for both of our sakes this is the last time we can see each other."

"I don't fucking believe this!" he said with frustration.

"Bobby, please trust me on this." He got up in frustration and began to get dressed. I walked into the bathroom and started to shower. I cried the entire time. I got out and put my clothes on. I walked into the living room and jumped Bobby was sitting on my sofa holding the letters I had wrote the night before.

"Chels what are these"

"Nothing." I said grabbing them from him and counting them to see if they were all there.

"Chels, nothing is going to happen."

"You were the one who came up with the idea something was first." I said.

"Ya but you've taken it to far" I lifted my shirt.

"Is this taking it to far? Huh Bobby? How do you explain that?" I said pulling my shirt back down. The door knocked. I hoped to god it was Angel. I opened it cautiously. It was. Relief washed over my face. I let him in. he stopped as soon as he saw Bobby.

"Don't start. I'll be ready in 3 minutes." I said walking around the corner to get my materials for the day ahead. I put the letters in my nightstand drawer. I grabbed my bag. I could hear Angel and Bobby talking about me. I walked in on their discussion.

"Lets go." I said. Angel was out the door first. I waited behind a little with Bobby. I looked at Bobby and gave him one last kiss.

"Please listen to me and do as I wish. Just this once." I said putting my head against his.

"OK" he said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said and we walked out the door.

* * *

I got into the car with Angel.

"I'm so confused." he flat out said.

"He came over at 2 this morning. We 'made up' and said good bye."

"Said good bye?"

"He cant be around me Angel. If he is I'll die, or he will. Until we get this resolved I cant see him." I said with sorrow. I lit up a cigarette.

"Which reminds me you got piece?" he said referring to a gun.

"No." he popped open the glove box and gave me the gun.

"Angel not while we are at school."

"Please keep it where you keep your stash." he said with a smirk.

"Don't mock my stash!" I said smacking him playfully. I put the gun in my purse which would eventually go in the drawer.

"Thanks Angel."

"Anytime baby girl."


	13. School

Angel walked with me to class.

"Angel I have cracked ribs not a broken leg." I said he was following me like a puppy.

"I know I just want to help." he said, I turned and smiled at him.

"I know Angel. Just giving ya a hard time." I said as I opened the door and turned on the light. Angel stepped forward into the room.

"Oh My God." he said at the sight of my room.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Sharp." I said walking backwards to the principals office. My room was littered with bullet holes. Everything was torn or had holes.

"This is getting insane!" Angel said.

"Well it is Detroit." I said mocking all of my brothers from years ago. He smirked at me getting my vibe.

"Hey Mr. Sharp?" I asked leaning into his office.

"Ah, Ms. River what can I do for you?" he said lifting his head out of the paper.

"It seems over the weekend my classroom was the victim of a drive by. Can I get a new room so I can teach?" I said he perked up, got out of his seat at the speed of light, and walked fast to my classroom.

"Oh My God!" he said at the sight of my room.

"Ya about that other class?" I said.

"Ya I'll assign you to another down the hall. Why would someone do this. Damn Hooligans!" he said walking back to the office leaving Angel and I standing there.

"What are you going to do Chelsea? Avoid Bobby for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know Angel." I said shaking my head. If I go to the cops they are probably on the payroll, or at least in on it." he nodded in approval.

"Were fucked Angel." I said looking up at him as Mr. Sharp came back to open another room.

"This one you can use until yours is fixed." Mr. Sharp said.

"Thank you Mr. Sharp." I said going into mine. "I need to get a few things to teach then the police can raid it."

"Sure thing Ms. Rivers." I grabbed the few materials for class and my bottle of whiskey locked in the cabinet. I walked to my new temporary classroom when I heard Emma.

"Jesus Christ!" She said about my room.

"Where?" I said turning towards her acting like an idiot.

"Your room what the hell happened?" she said walking to me.

"Drive by." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking into the class.

"Bullshit!" she said turning to Angel. "Whats going on?"

"She's being hunted by Francesca Spiller." he answered her. _So much for discretion Angel. _Emma's eyes widened.

"The mafia Spiller?" she asked.

"Ya Bobby was smart enough to date the daughter of one of the head bosses... well more like casually fucked." I said situating my new desk, and finding a hiding place for the booze and the gun. _Wow good combo those two. _I thought.

"Oh shit." she said.

"Ya welcome to my life." I said finding a locking drawer with the same lock as my door. I smiled and hid the gun and booze in it and locked it up without Emma seeing.

"Someone should stay with you." she said.

"That's an excellent idea." Angel said.

"No its not." I said.

"As long as Bobby isn't around you, your fine." Angel said.

"Exactly." Emma piped in. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. With that the bell rang and children piled in. Angel left.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." she said.

"Ya." I said. I waited for all the kids to pile in before I talked.

"Hey Guys, sorry we are in this room. My room is currently under construction." I said with my teacher smile and voice.

"Any questions on the weekends homework?" no hands raised.

"Any current events?" one hand raised. It was Barry's.

"Yes, Barry?"

"Whats the deal with you and my moms boyfriend?" he said. Damn this kid!

"Barry I don't think that is appropriate and not a conversation for the whole class. Talk to me before lunch." I said thinking the best way to get myself out of that. Another hand raised.

"Yes, Zack?"

"I heard that a house burned down last week!" he said.

"Ya the old Mercer place." Kari said in the seat next to him. All of the kids started to chatter.

"Hey!" I said slightly raising my voice. "Yes, the Mercer place recently burned down. There are some bad people in this world that wanted to burn it down." I tried to explain. "Now with that lets get our drawing boards out and learn about the color wheel."

* * *

"Hey Chels." Emma said as she popped her head in the door.

"Hey Em." The lunch bell had rang a few moments earlier and Barry was getting ready to go.

"I'll be there in a minute Em, I have to talk to Barry really fast." she nodded and left.

"Hey Barry." I started motioning him to sit next to me. "Bobby and I grew up together, we know each other very well." he sat down looking at me.

"We hadn't seen each other for a while until last Friday. You know how sometimes you will stop talking to your friends, but then you will again?" I said trying to make this kid understand without telling him the obvious truth. He nodded in agreement.

"That's how Bobby and I were." I said with a smile. "Does that answer your question?" he nodded again. "OK now get to lunch I am sure Chris is waiting for you." He got up and left.

Emma popped around the corner again.

"That was sweet. Yet such a lie." she said as she walked into the class sitting on a desk.

"Ya what else was I suppose to say?"I said. She threw her hands up.

"I thought you did well."

"Can we eat in here? I don't want to deal with those heathens right now." I said referring to the other teachers. The fact my room got shot up the rumors would be flying around.

"Sure. Ill go get my lunch and tell Angel."

"OK" I said as she left. The rest of lunch went the way it usually did. We would talk about everything and nothing. The rest of the uneventful.


	14. Friends

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been really sick but all is good I am back now. This chapter is short I know but I am going to upload a ton of chapters so it makes up for it :D Please Review please!!! Enjoy **

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down on my couch. It had been a long day. Emma would be here in an hour with Chinese food. I rested my eyes. I must have dozed off because Emma was at my door knocking like a mad man. I got up and opened the door.

"Jesus, Chelsea you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry I must have dozed off." she rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch and begun putting food on the table.

"So what should we do tonight?" she asked as I closed the door and locked it.

"I don't know lets watch something good." I knew she wanted to watch movies. Just as I thought it she pulled out 3 movies. The choices were _Dante's Peak, Evolution, _and _The Fugitive. _

"Um, Evolution I need humor." I said walking over to her and grabbed the movie putting it in the player.

We sat there and ate our Chinese food and watched _Evolution. _

About halfway through the movie she turned to me.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Chels."

"I've told you everything."

"You may have told me the main parts but not all."

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Your my best friend of course I want to know."

"Fine, they want to kill me because they want Bobby to feel pain. He broke Francisca's heart they want to break his." she nodded and we went silent.

"So that's why you don't want to be around Bobby?"

"That's why I cant be around Bobby. They will only kill me if I am around him. They have people following me I guess."

"Wow." she said.

"Yeah."


	15. IM Love

We sat there and watched all of the movies Emma brought. At least I did, at the ending of _Dante's Peak_ I looked over at Emma. She was snoring a little. She had fallen asleep a while ago. I let go of a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked over at the clock it was 2:30am. I rolled my eyes. I stared at the blank TV screen. Millions of things were going through my mind. Jackie, school, Bobby, Angel, Jer, Ma, Emma, Bobby, the Mob, the fact I needed sleep had crossed my mind a few times. Though I was thinking of all of these things Bobby was always in a part of my mind. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't live a normal life, meet some nice guy, get married, have mini people, why couldn't that be me? No, I have to be running to something or from something at all times. My laptop illuminated next to me. I looked over at Emma, she was still out. Apparently light doesn't irritate her or wake her up while she is asleep. I grabbed the laptop off of the table. I had, had it on because we were talking about what other movies we had seen actors in. Which led to looking actors up with no shirts on. It was a n IM from Bobby.

Bobby: _Stop thinking go to sleep. _

A smirk crept across my lips. It had taken some convincing to have him get a computer, teaching him how to use it was the hardest thing. He didn't get along with technology well. But once he got an idea of how it worked he was fine.

Chels: _Who says I'm thinking? Are you spying on me?_

Bobby: _Yes... _

Chels:_ Oh ya what am I doing?_

I asked stretching.

Bobby: _Your doing that sexy stretch that made me fall for you. _

I looked at the glowing LCD screen. I didn't know how to respond to that.

Chels: _Bobby.. _

Bobby: _What? I'm just saying. _

Chels: _Sure you are. _

Bobby: _What were you thinking about? _

Chels: _Everything. I'm scared Bobby. I don't know what to do. I want to see you, but that very thing is going to get me killed. Hence why I keep telling you to stop talking to me until this blows over. Its going to get harder and harder for you and I to ignore each other if you keep talking to me. _

Bobby: _You just cant resist my sexiness. _

Chels: _Oh My God! Bobby! I am being serious here!_

Bobby:_ I know, I know I am sorry. Chelsea Bear don't be worried this will all blow over soon. But in the meantime I am not going to ignore you. _

Chels: _I wish you would. _

Bobby: _I'm not going to._

Chels: _I am going to go try and sleep. _

Bobby: _OK, Sleep well. I love you see you soon. _

I froze again. He said the L word first. It was usually me who said it first.

Chels: _Ya, you too. I love you too._

With that I logged off and got up and went into my room to try and get some sleep.


	16. Dammit Bobby

Emma woke me up the next morning by throwing pillows and blankets she was using the night before on me.

"Em!"

"What!"

"Stop! I'm up."

"Then go take a shower stinky. We are going to be late to work."

I shot up and looked at the clock I barely had enough time to shower. I looked at Emma, it looked like she had just gotten out of the shower.

"I figured I'd let you sleep in since you didn't get much."

Em had the amazing knowledge of knowing how much sleep I got. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. Em stood in the doorway as I brushed my teeth.

"So I was thinking maybe tonight we could go get a drink."

"Em, its Tuesday." taking the brush out of my mouth to respond.

"Whats your point? You have had a tough last week you need a drink out of the normal cycle." I rinsed my mouth out and looked at her.

"Ya know, that doesn't sound half bad. Your on!" I said closing the door and hopping into the shower.

Em stood staring at the door just shoved in her face. She mumbled some words then walked off to make some sort of quick breakfast.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, threw my clothes on and ran out the door. Em was putting a dirty bowl and spoon in the sink. She noticed me and pointed to the corner of the counter. A bagel awaited for me. I smiled and grabbed it as we exited the apartment building in record time.

* * *

We got to school and the usual went on.

Angel and I were waiting in the office while the copy machine made copies. We were going to go to bar after the said copies were made. Emma said to check in with her before we left. He was telling me about how Sofi didn't like him going to the bar with Bobby anymore.

"Well Angel she does have a point." I said he looked at me shocked. " Its a bar. And its Bobby."

He rolled his eyes in understanding.

"T hats what I thought." I said grabbing my copies off the machine and walked out of the office and down the hall to my room.

I put the copies on the desk and told Angel to get Emma. When he left I grabbed my purse and looked at its contents.

It was a mess, there was a paper towel left over from this mornings run and eat bagel, my lipstick had opened leaving the inside of the purse a light pink, and of course the silver glint of the gun Angel gave me. It was so obvious in my purse. Like a red stain on the white carpet. As much as you try and cover it up its still there peeking out from the cover. I touched it the cold metal pressed back.

"Hey," Angel said popping into the room. I jumped out of my skin. He gave me a look and continued. "She said to give her a minute to get some things organized. We can go wait in the car." I nodded. As we were walking out of the classroom, I ran into an all to familiar person.

"Bobby what the fuck are you doing here?" I said trying to keep my panicking at a minimum and not succeeding.

"I had to see you."

"Goddammit Bobby, you know better than this!" Angel hissed.

"Bobby please go now! We cant be seen together. You are putting both of our lives at risk!" I said trying not to make my voice shake.

"Chelsea you don't think we can take these guys? Look at the state your in. You cannot take them seriously." I rolled my eyes.

"Move Bobby!" he didn't comply.

I shoved past him. Both him and Angel were yelling my name and telling me to come back. I didn't I walked outside towards the parking lot.

I heard the squeal of tires. My head instantly shot up and my arm into my bag grabbing the gun. It was an all black car. That was turning around towards me.


	17. When Love and Death Embrace

_Oh fuck_ I thought as I ran to my car.

I glanced at the car as it rapidly approached. A gun poked out of the window. I pulled my gun out of my purse and pointed it. They shot first, bullets rained from out the window from the AK-47 that they had. I pulled the trigger and hit the driver they sped uncontrollably into the water trench next to the playground. The off limit area. I looked at the car closer. It had caught on fire. I started to laugh. This was just all to much. I looked down smiling. The smile faded when I saw my grey shirt covered in a crimson red. That's when I felt the pain radiating from my side. I moved my jacket and looked at my wound. They had hit me, once in the side and once in the thigh. I heard a door slam behind me and foot steps running to me with muffled shouts. I was in my own reverie of crimson. I touched my side. The blood was slowing. _That's good_. I thought until I looked at my leg. Blood was gushing out. I got light headed and collapsed. The footsteps reached me. It was Bobby he grabbed me, his eyes started to water. He was in shock. It reminded me of when Jackie died.

"I think they hit my Femoral Artery." I said dazed. I was loosing a lot of blood and fast.

"Shh. Your going to be fine Chelsea Bear." he said letting the tears fall. The warmth of them caressing my face.

"You were always a bad liar Bobby." I said with a smirk. He gave a half smile then went back to his shocked face.

"I love you Bobby. I always have and always will." I had accepted the truth. I was going to die.

"Tell Angel and Jer I love them both, and their mini families." Bobby started to cry more. My own tears had begun to flow.

"You're going to be fine, Chels, you have to be." I could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I just wish we could have had more time together. I wish I would have listened to you and just hung around you." he started to sob. I was so weak, the life was fading from me, fast.

"I love you Chelsea Bear. You know I always have too right?" I smiled and cried more.

"I know." I said trying to lift my arm to touch his face. I barely touched his face when the life escaped from my body.


	18. One Week Later

Bobby's POV

I looked down at Chelsea as she laid lifeless in my arms. I looked up the car was engulfed in flames, whoever was in it was surely dead by now. I could hear sirens in the distance and Emma's crying in Angels arms. I held Chels tighter. She killed them and they killed her. It was as final as it could be. I couldn't avenge or kill because there was no one to kill. I have been around death too much in the last few years. Ma, Jackie, Green, and now Chels. The sirens drew closer and examined the scene. Angel answered most of the questions they had. Emma was to distraught to say anything. They tried to make me let go of Chelsea. They grabbed her away from me and I snapped punching people. Angel came over and grabbed me before I could do anymore damage. More tears fell down my tear stricken face. Angel was crying to but he was handling himself better than I was.

I sat down on the curb next to the school. Angel soon followed.

"We should call Jerry." he said.

"Ya, want me to little brother?" he nodded in approval. He was in shock, hell I think we all are.

* * *

A week later.

I walked into Chelsea's apartment. Her scent was everywhere. My heart longed for her touch. I sighed and walked to her bedroom. So many good memories, only a few bad. Having her wake up in my arms was always the best mornings. I sat on the edge of her bed. The police had searched her place and her classroom for clues on her death. They came up with the conclusion it was the mob. Like we told them. I laid down on the bed. She was everywhere here. A tear fell down my face. I swung my legs over and buried my head in my hands. I glanced over at her night table and remembered the night I was here she had put something in the drawer. I opened the drawer to find six envelopes. Each one with a different name on it. The names were of those of people closest to her. I called Jer and Angel they came over within minutes. We all stood there in the living room. I handed them their envelopes. I still held three envelopes in my hand. Mine, Jackie, and ma's.


	19. Jerry

Jerry's POV

Bobby handed me an envelope with my name on it. It was in Chelsea's handwriting.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"I don't really know. She was doing something with them when I came over a couple of days ago." Bobby answered back. He looked like hell. You could tell he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were baggy, red and swollen.

"Well I am going to open it later. I think that's what she would have wanted us to do." I said. Knowing Chelsea this was a good bye letter. She would have wanted us to read it alone. I said good bye to my brothers and walked off to my car.

* * *

When I got home I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed looking at the dreaded envelope in my hands. With a sigh I opened it. It was a letter.

_Dear Jeremiah,_

_If you are reading this, I'm probably gone. I wrote this letter with worry in my heart. The mafia was after me because Bobby broke one of their little girls hearts. They came after me to break his. Anyway, Jer my friend, my brother you were always a role model to me. Even though I didn't listen to you the majority of the time. You kept me and your brothers remotely sane which is hard. Not to mention the times when would have to calm you down. Never change. You shine in dark corners especially in your little girls lives. They look up to you as I did. They love you with all of their hearts. Plus you have Camille. She really was the perfect catch for you. You two were made for each other. Please keep Angel and Bobby sane for me. Especially Bobby. I know when I go there will be no one else here but you and Angel. Be patient with him. I should have. I love you Jerry. See you up here in a long time from now._

_Love your sister, _

_Chelsea. _

_P.S. When your girls start dating give the guy some slack never forget where you came from and who you are. _

I looked up from the letter tears flowing from my face. Camille walked in.

"Are you OK baby?" she asked with concern in her face.

"Never been better." I said smiling through the tears. I grabbed Camille and embraced her into a hug.

"Never been better."


	20. Angel

Angels POV

Bobby handed me an envelope with my name on it, and one for Emma. I looked at the envelopes they were in Chelsea's handwriting.

"Whats this?" Jer asked.

"I don't really know. She was doing something with them when I came over a couple of days ago." Bobby answered back. I hadn't seen Bobby look this bad since Jackie died. At least he had Chels for that. There are so many things a girlfriend can give you that a brother cant. Emotionally, physically, and mentally.

"Well I am going to open it later. I think that's what she would have wanted us to do." Jer said. I had to agree with that. That was the Chelsea thing to do. Jer gave Bobby and I a hug and left the apartment.

"You gonna be OK man?" I asked Bobby when we were alone. I knew it was a dumb question but I had to ask.

"Ya, eventually. Not now though."

"You need me to bring you anything?"

"Nah, I am going to stay here for a few days though. Pack her things up. Send them off and stuff." I nodded.

"Well if you need or want any help with that, you can call me." I said he nodded.

"Well then I'm going to head out. Gotta pick up some things for Sofi. She is even more annoying now that she is pregnant." He laughed at that which made me smile a little.

"Bye Bobby." I said giving him a hug.

"Bye Angel." he said pulling out of the hug.

I walked down to my car and sat in it for a moment. My letter was in the seat next to me with Emma's. I decided I should drop it bye Emma's house on the way home.

* * *

I drove up to Emma's house and she wasn't home. She had said something about taking some time off and visiting parents. I put the letter in her mail box and got back into the car and went to the grocery store.

* * *

I got back to the car after getting Sofi's laundry list of things she needed. I sat in the drivers seat and the envelope next to me. I reached over and grabbed it and opened it. A letter lay inside begging me to read it. I took it out.

_Dear Angel,_

_If you are reading this, I'm probably gone. I wrote this letter with worry in my heart. Angel my protector. You were always there for me whether it was beating up the kid who hit me down the street or being there for me when Bobby was being an asshole. Good luck with Sofi, your going to need it. Plus if your kid is a girl your going to have two Sofi's. I'm going to be laughing at you up above non stop. You are going to have your hands full but you'll get through it you always do. Plus Sofi is perfect for you, she keeps you in line. Even though she is nuts you know we all love her. Please take care of your brothers for me. You know I love you all dearly. Thanks for all the good times we had brother. _

_I love you forever and always_

_your sister, Chelsea_

I looked up from the paper in my hand. Tears where threatening to fall. I looked at the time and smiled to myself. Sofi was going to kick my ass. I was late. I turned the car on and sped away to our house.

* * *

I walked into our house and was greeted by Sofi. Her belly was getting bigger and she was standing there with her hands on her hips. God she was so sexy.

"Hi Baby." I said closing the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" she said and starting yelling in Spanish. I walked over to her and kissed her. This was my Sofi, and my baby.


	21. Emma

Emma's POV

I had taken the rest of the week off after the death of Chelsea. After the funeral I went and visited my parents in Chicago. I returned to my little home. I got my mail out of my mail box and walked inside my home. With a sigh I dropped everything on my couch and collapsed. My best friend was dead. Tears formed and poured out of my eyes. I got up and sorted through my mail when I found a post it on an envelope. I read the post it.

_Hey Em, you were out so I left this in your mail box. My brothers and I got one too. Its from Chelsea. Read it when you are ready. See you soon. - Angel. _

I opened the envelope without thinking. The letter came out and I read it.

_Dear Emma, _

_If you are reading this I am no longer there with you. I am sorry that you have to deal with my death. Emma you are a good person. You were my best friend for the last couple of years and I never really had a chance to tell you that. I considered you a sister. I love you. Keep an eye on my Angel. He will probably become protective of you which is a good thing considering all of the trouble you claim you get in. Anyway, thank you for being the sister I never had the last couple of years of my life. And don't blame Bobby for this. He is a dumb ass he didn't realize what he was getting into. I love you Em. _

_Love always _

_Chelsea. _

I broke down crying on the floor unable to take the pain of loss. I sobbed until I couldn't breathe and then sobbed some more. After my massive crying I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

I awoke the next day on the floor where I laid last night. Still with the pain in my heart of the loss of Chelsea I knew she was happy. She was with her mom and little brother. I gave a small smile at the thought of her sitting with her mom and brother smiling and laughing.


	22. Bobby and the Cemetery

**Well my darlings this is the end of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review, and thank you to those who have.**

Epilogue

Bobby's POV

I handed the envelope's to Angel and Jerry. I handed Angel's Emma's, I figured he would give it to her. I didn't know her.

"Whats this?" Jer asked.

"I don't really know. She was doing something with them when I came over a couple of days ago." I said remembering that night. The last night I was with Chelsea. I gave out a slow calm breath. I hated crying in front of my brothers. I was the oldest I was suppose to be the strongest.

"Well I am going to open it later. I think that's what she would have wanted us to do." Jer said. I nodded in approval. He gave me and Angel a hug then left.

"You gonna be OK man?" Angel asked me when we were alone. I gave out a breath and looked at the ceiling.

"Ya, eventually. Not now though."

"You need me to bring you anything?"

"Nah, I am going to stay here for a few days though. Pack her things up. Send them off and stuff."

He nodded.

"Well if you need or want any help with that, you can call me." He said, I nodded.

"Well then I'm going to head out. Gotta pick up some things for Sofi. She is even more annoying now that she is pregnant." I laughed at that. Crazy ol' Sofi.

"Bye Bobby." Angel said giving me a hug.

"Bye Angel." I said pulling out of the hug. Then he left. I sat down on the couch looking at the three envelopes in my hand.

"Dammit Chels." I said then let the tears fall. I decided I needed to take a shower. I hadn't in a couple of days. I knew she had an extra pair of guy clothes here in case one of us came in drunk and late at night. She did this from experience. I walked into her bedroom and found the said clothing. I walked into the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. The warm water felt good against my cold skin. A couple minutes later I was out drying myself off and getting dressed in the spare clothes. I took the dirty clothes and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the community laundromat. Chels hated using community laundromats. She would put her clothes in a plastic bag and take it to Jerry's. I smirked as I made my way to a washing machine. I emptied my jacket of its contents. Some loose change, some scrapes of paper and a box. I sighed at the sight of the box that had haunted me since I was 19. I had stole it for Chelsea. The night I was going to ask her to marry me I fucked up and went to jail. Ma took care of it for me. I found it with a note attached to it saying do it soon, from ma. I had found it again in Ma's room when she died. I was going to ask her multiple times but me being me got chicken or fucked up. I opened it. It was as shiny as the day I stole it. It was silver with one diamond plastered on the top. With two little ones on either side. It was beautiful, it would have been even more beautiful if she could have worn it. I closed the box and put in in my pocket and continued to empty out the other pockets of my jeans. I threw them in the washer and walked back up to her apartment. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She was a borderline alcoholic she had to have some alcohol in here. I found an old bottle of whiskey. Smiling at my find I opened it and gulped it down and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I set the remote down on the table and glanced at the envelope that said _Bobby _in perfect lettering. With a sigh I grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Bobby, _

_Bobby where do I even start? You are a dumb ass. Why the fuck would you go out with a mafia princess? Huh? How dumb are you? Your mean, feisty, hot headed and an asshole. But with all of that I love you more than anything else in the world. No one could change that. The months that we were apart I dated but there was one problem with all of those guys. They weren't you. I am sorry that all of this had to happen, but you know I am happy. If you are reading this, I am gone. But I am with Ma and Jackie. You know how much I miss them but now I am with them. You are my fiery hot head boyfriend and you will always be. Oh which reminds me. Yes! I know your thinking I'm nuts but you are the nut case. I know you have had that ring in your pocket since we were little. I know that was one of the many reasons you went to jail and I know of your intentions with it. I would have said yes and I understand why you never did ask. But its OK because in my mind we were married, and I know it is in yours. Watch after your brothers for me. Especially Angel if Sofi pops out a girl the whole world is going to end. Think about it a mini Sofi! Live your life baby. Don't be scared to find someone else. Don't live your life in misery because I am not there. My main favor I ask of you is go to Ma's, Jackie's, and Green's (and mine forgot about that) on a regular basis. It sounds like a stupid favor but since their deaths I visited them at least every week. I go and talk to them. It helps baby. Plus I will always be listening. I love you baby. _

_Love, Chelsea._

Tears were streaming down my face. I looked in the envelope and saw another letter. This one was much shorter then the first.

_Dear Bobby, _

_You should feel special you get two letters. I just spent the night with you. I told you to get out in the morning. I want you to know that broke my heart. You know I wanted to spend the day with you. But with the people you know trying to kill me and all. Last night was amazing. I mean we have had many amazing nights together but last night was something different. I cant explain it but I miss waking up in your arms. I love you Bobby. _

_Love Chelsea. _

_PS please go to the graves and read the letters to Ma and Jackie. I forgot to explain that to you. I love you. _

I smiled and got up. The sun would be going down soon. I could get to the cemetery before then and read.

* * *

I got to the cemetery about a half an hour before the sun was about to go down. I had stopped at the gas station to get some flowers. I put one on Ma's, one on Jackie's and one on Chelsea's.

I stood back a minute and looked at the tombstones of three of the people I loved the most. I sat down in front of Jackie's because he was in the middle.

"Hey guys, I am here to read you letters and talk to you. Because Chelsea over there said so. She might haunt my ass if I don't." I laughed at myself.

"OK so lets read what she wrote Ma first.

_Dear Ma, _

_I miss you so much but if Bobby is reading this to you that means I am probably up there with you. So much has happened. I love Bobby and I know you know that. I cave in when I am around him. I just don't know. He is still the dumb ass little kid you adopted but that's why we love him. Well I will see you or I am with you. I love you Ma. Thanks for being my Ma. We all miss you_

_Chelsea. _

Wow Chelsea are all your letters like this?" I said with a smirk.

"OK now on to Jackie.

_Dear Jackie,_

_Oh cracker Jack I miss you so much. So does your brothers. Bobby is an ass again but I still love him I know how much that irritates you. Since Bobby is reading this to you I am with you and Ma. I am glad we are together again. Anyway you know that girl Emma I have told you about? Well it occurred to me the other day you and her would make the perfect couple. I know I am weird for thinking that but its true. I love you Jackie poo and I am with ya. _

_Chelsea. _

Jackie did that really irritate you? God you are such a fairy." I continued to talk to the three tombstones of my loved ones that I have lost into the night. The more I talked the more I felt at peace. I felt as though Chelsea was there with me. Cuddling up to me for warmth and love. Tears could flow freely out here in the dark. I got up and kissed the stones and left to my car with the memories of them guiding me through the rest of my life


End file.
